Twisted Realities
by x.Skye.x
Summary: Raven is acting nice after Terra moves in, and the Titans begin to worry. But then...


Disclaimer: Don't Ask. I don't own Teen Titans.

Raven looked at Beast Boy. They were on top of the Golden Horizon Bridge. How did they get there? They were led by fate. Nothing made sense. They were young and in love, and on top of that, they were hopeless.

Beast Boy took another step, still gazing into Raven's eyes. The lines they stood on were narrow and dangerous. Raven could feel his eyes as if they were burning tongs set into her skin. She had been hurt before and she didn't want it to happen again, for she knew the hearts of men were much to easy to tempt into betrayal. Raven knew all it would take was a pretty blonde with baby blue eyes and he would be gone.

Raven took the step this time. Now they were about one inch away. She felt for his hand and he felt for hers, when they finally touched both of their eyes shut. Beast Boy smiled, but Raven sighed. "What's Wrong? I want you to be happy," Beast Boy said, his eyes pleading her to smile. But Raven turned her head away and said, "Beast Boy. You and I both now that all it will take is one more girl. You'll say it won't happen. But It Will." Raven looked at him, her gaze as hard as stone.

Beast Boy returned the look. Raven just shook her head. "Don't" She pushed his hand away and flew back to the tower. "Raven. I Promise It Won't" Beast Boy begged her to stay.

She didn't.

Then The Promise Snapped.

That was the day they met Terra. She was blonde with baby blue eyes, just like Raven knew. She had him at 'Hello' and he had her at 'Wanna Hear A Joke?'. It started with going for pizza, it lead to staying out until 11. Raven knew this would happen, so one day she approached BeastBoy.

"Terra, would you mind?" Raven asked, giving Terra a cold stare. She left without a word.

"Beast Boy, listen. You can't keep a promise. I will not give you my heart as if it's piece of jewellery for you to lose. I know what is happening between you and Terra. Don't Promise me anything."

Beast Boy opened his mouth to speak, but Raven put a finger to his lips. "Don't" Was all she said. Raven twirled around, but a hand on her chest stopped her. The hand pulled her back then moved her head to a set of lips. Raven closed her eyes and looked into the green eyes the hand and lips belonged to. "I Said, Don't." With that, she went off to her room.

Beast Boy stood there. Terra walked out of the hallway she was waiting in. "Don't worry about her. She's just a girl. And Besides, I'm here. Terra relaxed when she had her hands set on Beast Boy. "Listen. I will, even though she won't." Terra licked her lips and kissed Beast Boy.

Raven walked out of her dark, cold room. She went into the living room and heard Terra's laugh. Raven smirked and sat down right between Beast Boy and Terra. Beast Boy and Terra exchanged rather shocked faces. "Hey, Um, R—Raven." Beast Boy stuttered, "Yeah… Um, Hi." Terra muttered. Raven smiled widely and put her arms around their shoulders. "Another great day!" Raven said, in a very happy tone of voice. Raven giggled and got up. "Terra, I absolutely looove the new shirt. And Beast Boy, I really like that belt."

Terra and Beast Boy blinked and said in unison, "Thanks."

The next day, Beast Boy popped his head out of the covers and yawned. The sweet smell of French toast flowed into his room. "Mmm, Robin must be making food this morning." He jumped out of bed and walked into the living room. The first thing he noticed was Robin, sitting on his leather chair, eating toast. He lifted his glance over to the stove. There, wearing the white cooks hat, was Raven. She smiled and prepared another plate with a glass of soymilk. "I saved some for you, Beast Boy." Raven said and held out the plate. "Mmm, Raven this is really good toast." Terra said. Raven blushed. "Its not as good as Robins though." She said, pointing at Robin. "Raven, it's better." Robin said.

Over the next few days, everyone noticed Raven's changed attitude. She went shopping with Star and she trained with Robin. She laughed at Beast Boy and was sensitive around Terra. Raven even offered to help Cyborg with whatever new mechanism he was working on. One day, the Titans decided to meet up while Raven was outside, still making that 'surprise' for them.

"It is very unusual of Raven to act like this. I am not sure how to respond to her urges of going to 'Pinky Plus' at the mall." Starfire said. "Yeah. She doesn't even stay cooped up in her room. Its almost like this is a message" Robin said, "She laughed at my jokes! Dudes, that Is NOT Raven." Beast Boy cried out. "I'm finished…" Raven called from inside the hallway. "Guys, No Matter how horrible it is, act surprised" Cyborg said quickly as the Titans grouped up and smiled fake smiles.

Raven strolled into the hallway, with 5 boxes piled up on her hand. "I have the surprise." Raven smiled and said. Terra stepped forward. "Um, me First. Can I open mine first?" She asked, a hint of excitement in her voice, but all she was thinking was 'Gosh. Do I HAVE to do this? I mean, she walks all over me, and now, she expects me to take a present from her? How weird'. Raven handed the gift box over to Terra; she pulled at the pink strings a little and then got it undone. When she lifted the top off the box….

SPLAT.

A custard pie landed in Terra's face. Raven was laughing so hard, she was on the floor, and the Titans were all giggling. Terra turned red. "Why you…" She said, waving a fist at Raven. Robin ran between the two girls and said, "Break It Up You Two. Raven was just trying to have some fun".

"Robin, you open yours next!" Raven said to him. Robin looked a little nervous but stepped up. Raven handed him his box. He twisted the ribbons and prepared to lift the top. He flinched when he finally pulled it off, but nothing had happened. He looked into the box, and there, sat another box. "Open It!" Raven insisted. Not worried anymore, Robin popped the top off and…

Nothing.

Robin peered into the box. A, itchy looking sweater with the words 'Worlds Best Leader' were stitched messily on the sweater in red. Robin pulled the sweater on. Beast Boy snorted, "It looks great. Seriously dude." He said in between laughs.

"Ok, Um, Starfire, you next." Raven said. Starfire did a little dance of joy and floated over. She took the box ff the top and quickly undid the ribbons and took off the top. A pink tutu was lying there. "Aw.. Thank you very much Raven!" Starfire pulled the tutu on and danced a little.

"Ok, Cyborg. Your turn." Raven smiled and said. Cyborg walked over and opened his gift. In his blue and white box was a new set of tools. "Oh, wowie, wow. How did you know? This is the ultra- megaton -sizzle jizzle-5000-tool-set." Cyborg jumped up and hugged his set. "Um, Yeah… No Problem" Raven said with a

Sigh.

"Alright. Last but certainly not least, Beast Boy!" Raven said, as if she was a show host. Beast Boy walked up, waving at the Titans, and blowing a kiss in the direction of the couches. Raven rolled her eyes and held the present out to him. He attacked the tissue paper as if he was a dog and pulled the top off. It was a book. The name was '1000 Jokes To Make Your Friends Roll On The Floor With Laughter'

Beast Boy grinned and held the book. He flipped through the new crisp pages and stopped at the middle. "Ok, Ok. So, Why did the chicken cross the playground?" After a minute or so of silence he said, "To Get To The Other SLIDE! Hahaha! Get it? Slide!" Everyone one laughed, but didn't mean it. It was good enough for Beast Boy though. He took it was an encore. "Wanna Hear Another One?"

"Um-uh, maybe later", Raven said.

Raven left the room happily. "Have fun with your presents!" She called back. The titans all gave a weak smile. When she had left, they resumed there meeting. Meanwhile though, in her room, Raven sat. She held a pillow up to her face and cried.

Beast Boy knocked on her door. "Raven… Open up please and thanks." His request was followed up by a sharp, "No, Leave Me alone" The voice belonged to Raven. Beast Boy sighed and left her alone. In the living room, he sat on a couch beside Robin "… No, I swear… Yeah, it was her voice… Yeah, it wasn't cheery as usual…" Robin raised an eyebrow. "Well, I guess I'll try now." He got up and prepared to knock. He flinched as he rasped his fist against the metal door. "State your business." Came a rough voice from inside. "Its me Raven, its Robin. And I'm wearing the-"He stopped, "The sweater that took me two weeks to make? Oh yeah, you better be wearing it." Raven muttered something and the door opened about 5 cm. From the little crack, she saw the bright yellow fabric. "Fine, Come In." She said. Robin sat on the bed. "We have a lot to talk about Raven".

Authors Note;

Hm, Long time no story. I hope all of you remember me. Anyways though, Please R&R.


End file.
